Arnold Gets a New Coat
Arnold Gets a New Coat is the nineteenth episode of the first season. Plot Arnold tries to take a "shortcut" to get home quicker; but the poor old chap's memory fails him once more and ends up smashing into the paint factory! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * A Paint Factory Worker Quotes * (Arnold is impatiently waiting at the lights as Colin drives by) * Colin: Hello, Arnold. * Arnold: Hello, Colin. Oh, dear! Oh no! * (Penny also drives by) * Penny: '''Hello, Arnold! * '''Arnold: Yes, hello, Penny. N-n-n-n-now, come on! Hurry up! Change to green! What's happening?! * (Arnold continues to wait impatiently, then the lights eventually change to green) * Arnold: 'Bout time, too! I've got an idea! There's a shortcut somewhere down here. * (Arnold decides to go down an unknown road which he thinks is a shortcut. Meanwhile, the other buses and Mr. Spector are wondering where Arnold is) * Penny: I wonder where he's got to. * Sammy: What? No Arnold?! * Mr. Spector: '''Come on, Arnold! What's keeping you?! * (Arnold is still trying to find his way home as he comes to a crossroad, he decides to turn left which soon turns out to be a dead end) * '''Arnold: I know! If I take a left here, hey, hey! I'll be back in a jiffy. (Arnold comes to a dead end) Oh no! It's a dead end! Ohhhhhhhhh! (Stops, then reverses) Right, I just gotta reverse back out again. Left hand down here! (Arnold is competely unaware about the paint factory behind him) That's it. No problem, just... (Crashes into the paint factory) Ay! Oh! Oh! Ow! * Paint Factory Worker: Hey! * (Arnold is in a complete mess as he comes out multicoloured) * Arnold: Oh, dear! Blooming paint factory! Who would have put that there?! * Paint Factory Worker: Well, it's your own fault! I can't believe it! * Arnold: Look at me! Look at me! I look like a piece of modern art! * (Sammy and other buses continue to wait for Arnold to return to the garage) * Penny: Any sign of him yet, Sammy? * Sammy: No, not a sausage. (Sammy sees something strange coming) Wow! Hang on, what's this?! Wha, hey, hey! Get a load of this, everyone! * (A very colourful Arnold arrives at the garage as other buses comment about his strange new look) * Stephanie: Such terribly bad taste. * Harry: Hey, hey! Think I need me sunglasses! * Roger: I say, old chap! A bit garish! * Arnold: I didn't do this on purpose, you know. It was an accident. * Harry: More like a fashion disaster if you ask me. What happened? * Arnold: '''Uh-yeah, well, I sort of-uh, accidentally-uh, reversed into a paint factory. * (The other buses laugh as Arnold feels embarrassed about his incident) * '''Sammy: I don't care if it was an accident, Arnold, I think you look groovy. * Arnold: Groovy? Are you sure? Yes, you could be right, Sammy. Maybe it's not so bad. * Sammy: '''It's brilliant! A whole lot better than that boring old red. (Sammy looks in the window at himself) Or yellow. Still, I suppose that's the colour a school bus is ment to be. * (Sammy leaves as Mr. Spector finds Arnold) * '''Arnold: I wonder if you like my new look. Ho-ho! * Mr. Spector: Arnold! * Arnold: Obviously not. * Mr. Spector: We can't have you driving around the streets looking like a hippie. It's off to the paint shop for you. * Arnold: Oh, and I thought I looked quite good. * Mr. Spector: And make sure you come back red. * (Mr. Spector immediately sends Arnold back to the paint factory to get resprayed) * Arnold: I'm gonna have to have a complete respray! * (Sammy finishes his route, then heads back to the garage) * Kid 1: Bye, bye, Sammy! * Kid 2: '''Bye, Sammy! ' * (Sammy decides to go for a respray like Arnold) * '''Sammy:' Hey, hey, hey! I've got an idea! Let's go! * (Arnold leaves the paint factory while Sammy enters) * (Arnold comes back to the garage as his normal self as the other buses comment about his appearance) * Roger: I say, old chap. Jolly good. * Harry: Yeah, quite smart for an old coter. * Stephanie: Oh yes. Much more refined. * (Sammy also comes back to the garage looking multicoloured like Arnold) * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! What d'you think, everybody? * Susan: Ooooohhhhhhh! Sammy! * Harry: Nice one, sunshine! * Stephanie: Sammy, what have you done? * (The other buses laugh about Sammy's new look) * Arnold: Well, I never. You look groovy, Sammy! Really, really groovy! Trivia * Stock footage from Arnold Gets Lost is used. * This is the third time Arnold loses his memory and gets into an accident. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold